memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Conflicts
"Today we conquer! Oh, if someday we are defeated...well...War has its fortunes. Good and bad." -'Commander Kor' (2267) The following is a list of all military conflicts, rebellions, coups, etc that have occurred from the distant past to the far future, organized by date. Distant past * war in which the Slaver Empire fell: one billion years ago * Sargon's species final war: 500,000 years ago * Orbital bombardment of Iconia: 200,000 years ago. * unspecified Mesopotamian battle in which Flint fought : c. 39th century BC * A series of conflicts on Beta III: ended c. 39th century BC * Time of Awakening: c. 4th century * Battle of Thermopylae: 480 BC * Battle of Clontarf: 1014 * Crusades * Hur'q invasion: c. 14th century * Promellian-Menthar War: c. 14th century ** Battle of Orelious IX * orbital bombardment of Vaadwaur homeworld: 1484 * Pueblo Revolt * Overthrow of the Klingon Second Dynasty - 16th century * Eminiar-Vendikar War: started c. 18th century, ended in 2267 * American Revolution: 1775 – 1783 19th century 19th century *Human slave uprising on a Skagaran colony *Denobulan-Antaran wars (end date) *Battle of Trafalgar: 1805 *Battle of Waterloo: 1815 *Battle of the Alamo: 1836 *American Civil War: 1861 – 1865 **Sherman's March to the Sea: 1864 – 1865 ***Battle of Pine Mountain: 1864 **Battle of Fort Hindman **Battle of Hampton Roads *an unspecified war fought on 892-IV (before 1868) 20th century 20th century * World War I: 1914 – 1918 * World War II: 1939 – 1945 ** Battle of Britain: 1940 – 1941 ** Pearl Harbor attack * Brush Wars: ~1960s * unspecified Asian coup d'etat: 1968 * Earth Cold War: ~1947 – 1991 * Eugenics Wars: 1993 – 1996 Conflicts of the 21st century 21st century * Nakan massacre * Irish rebellion - ended in 2024 with the Irish Unification of 2024 * Bell Riots: 2024 * Unrest amongst students in France: 2024 * Xindi Civil War: c. 2030s * World War III: c. ~2053 * Earth-Kzin Wars: c. 2060s * Vulcan-Andorian Cold War ** Vulcan annexation of Weytahn: 2097 Conflicts of the 22nd century 22nd century * Dominion-Teplan conflict * Unspecified conflict in which the Denobulan Infantry was involved. * Krenim-Rilnar conflict * Periodic coups on Xantoras, including one in 2153 * Border Incursions of 2112: 2112 * Klingon Empire internal struggle: until 2151 * Tandaran-Suliban conflict: started in 2044, ongoing as of 2152 * Coridan civil war: 2150s * Zobral's clan rebellion: 2150s * Temporal Cold War: 2151 * Vulcan-Andorian Cold War: continued, until 2250s ** Andorian re-occupation and defense of Weytahn: 2152 ** Battle of Andoria: 2154 * Religious war on Triannon: Ended in 2152 or 2153 * Xindi incident: 2153 – 2154 **Battle of Azati Prime * Augment Crisis: 2154 * Babel Crisis: 2154 * Earth-Romulan War: 2156-2160 ** Battle of Cheron * Federation-Klingon Cold War: mid-22nd century (presumably after 2161) * Borg assimilation of Species 262: late 22nd century Late 22nd century to mid 23rd century * Within their sphere of influence, the Romulans fought a number of campaigns against an undisclosed force or forces. .}} *Ansata struggle for independence; started 2296, ongoing as of 2366 Conflicts of the 23rd century 23rd century * Federation-Klingon Cold War (continued) ** Battle of Donatu V: 2245 *mass execution of colonists on Tarsus IV: 2246 * Battle of Axanar * Raid on Caleb IV: c. 2260s * Pralor-Cravic war: ongoing as early as 2222 and at least until 2372 * Federation-Sheliak Conflict: 2255 * Borg assimilation of El-Aurian homeworld: 2256 * Neutral Zone Incursion: 2266 * Federation-Klingon War: 2267 **Klingon invasion of Organia * Gorn attack on Cestus III: 2267 * interplanetary conflict in the region of Altair VI: ended ca. 2267 * Planet killer intrusion in Federation space: 2267 *Destruction of all life in the Malurian system by Nomad * conflict between the Hill People and a neighboring tribe. : 2267-2268) *Conflict between Southside Territory and Northside Territory on Sigma Iotia II: ongoing in 2368 * Elasian-Troyian war - started "decades" before 2268, possibly ended in that year * Disrupter's rebellion: Ended 2269 * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt: 2271 * Battle of the Mutara Nebula: 2285 * Battle of Khitomer: 2293 Conflicts of the 24th century 24th century * Uxal war * Caatati-Borg conflict: ended in early 24th century * Tomed Incident: 2311 * Mordan IV civil war: 2319 – 2359 * Occupation of Bajor: 2328 – 2369 ** Bajoran Resistance: 2328 – 2369 ** Kendra Valley Massacre * Dominion annexation of Yadera Prime * Federation-Cardassian War: c. 2340s – 2367 ** Battle of the Pyrithian Gorge ** Setlik III massacre: ~2347 ** Attempted Cardassian annexation of Minos Korva * Talaxian-Haakonian War: mid-2340s - mid-2350s * Battle of Narendra III: 2344 * Khitomer Massacre: 2346 *Kazon uprising: 2346 * Klaestron Civil War: mid-24th century * Federation/Tholian conflict: mid-24th century * Gentonian trade wars: mid-24th century * Norkan Campaign: mid-24th century * Tarsian War: mid-24th century * Battle of Maxia: 2355 * Galen border conflicts: ~2357 * Parada Civil War: 2358 – * Federation-Tzenkethi War: c. 2360s * Rekag-Seronia civil war: 2360s, intensified in 2369 * Antican-Selay wars: ongoing as of 2364 * Federation-Romulan Cold War: 2364 * Operation Lovely Angel: 2365 * Federation-Borg conflicts: ** Battle of Wolf 359: 2366 ** Battle of Sector 001: 2373 * Husnock attack on Delta Rana IV: 2366 * Lysian-Satarran conflict: ongoing in 2368, started "decades" before * Klingon Civil War: 2367 – 2368 ** Battle of Mempa * Kriosian struggle for independence: ongoing in 2367 *Ktarian takeover attempt of Starfleet: 2368 * Proxcinian War: c. 2370s * Attempted Coup d'état by the Alliance for Global Unity on Bajor: 2370 *Maquis insurrection: 2370-2373 * Federation-Dominion Cold War: 2370 – 2373 ** Battle of New Bajor: 2370 ** Battle of the Omarion Nebula: 2371 * Battle of Veridian III: 2371 * Voyager-Kazon conflict: 2371 - 2373 * Borg-Species 6339 conflict: started 2371, assimilation nearly complete in 2375 * Klingon-Cardassian War: 2372 – 2373 * Attempted United Federation of Planets coup by Vice admiral Leyton: 2372 * Federation-Klingon War: 2372 – 2373 ** First Battle of Deep Space 9: 2372 ** Battle of Ajilon Prime: 2373 * Q Civil War: 2373 * Borg-Species 8472 War: 2373 – 2374 * Borg-Species 116 conflict: centuries, until c. 2374 * Dominion War: 2373 – 2375 ** Second Battle of Deep Space 9: 2373 ** Battle of Torros III: 2373 ** Battle of the Tyra system: 2374 ** Operation Return: 2374 ** Battle of Betazed: 2374 ** First Battle of Chin'toka: 2374 ** Battle of Monac IV: 2375 ** Siege of AR-558: 2375 ** Raid on Trelka V: 2375 ** Battle of Ricktor Prime: 2375 ** Invasion of Septimus III: 2375 ** Breen attack on Earth: 2375 ** Second Battle of Chin'toka: 2375 ** Battle of Avenal: 2375 ** Cardassian Rebellion: 2375 ** Battle of Cardassia: 2375 * Year of Hell: 2374 * Great War: beginning in late 2374) * Battle of the Briar Patch: 2375 * Borg-Species 10026 conflict: Near-complete Borg victory in 2375 * Borg-Brunali conflict: onggoing in 2376 * Borg Civil War: 2377 * Iden's Rebellion: 2377 * Lokirrim Holographic insurection : ongoing in 2377 * Vojean-Wyngari conflict * Attempted Reman takeover of the Romulan Star Empire: 2379 ** Battle in the Bassen Rift: 2379 Conflicts of the possible future 26th century * Battle of Procyon V 31st century * Temporal Cold War * Temporal War Conflicts with indeterminate dates * Kohm-Yang war: implied to be millenia before 2267 * Galactic Wars (before 2269) * Trabe conquest and subjugation of Kazon (before 2346) * Battle of Prexnak (before 2374) * Battle of Zambrano (at most last 15 centuries before 2365) * Erselrope Wars (before 2364) * Kenzie Rebellion (before 2366) * Violent rebellion resulting in the independence of Mexico from Spain. fought between1810 and 1821.}} * Andorian-Tellarite conflict * Attack on Station Salem-One (before 2366) * Final war on Cheron (between ca. 47,732 B.C. and 2268) * Six conflicts in which the Mizarian were conquered, in the 3 centuries before 2366. * Ghorusda Disaster (before 2266) * Koinonian Wars ("centuries" before 2366) * Talosian nuclear holocaust ("thousands of centuries" before 2254) * Tarellian Civil War * Saltah'na power struggle (before 2369) * Dominion conquest of the T-Rogorans (before 2370) * Borg-Sakari conflict (some time before 2373) * Based on assimilated individuals, both Klingons and Romulans seem to have had undocumented encounters with the Borg. Involving the Klingon Empire * Battle of Tong Vey * Failed Klingon invasion of the Breen. (during the Klingon Second Empire) *Klingon annexation of Raatooras: some years before 2153 *Klingon conquest of Krios: after 2152 * Battle of HarOs (before 2370) * Betreka Nebula Incident ("ages" before 2372) * A battle at Korma Pass (During the life of Kor, before 2372) * An attack on Romulus (During the life of Kor, before 2372) During Kahless' life * KAhless-led uprising against Molor **Battle of Qam-Chee **Battle of River Skral *Kahless slaying of the Fek'Ihri *Battle at Three Turn Bridge Involving the Romulan Star Empire * a 100 year long war between the Vulcans and the Romulan Star Empire * A battle involving the Romulan commander Chulak at Galorndon Core (before 2370) * Battle of Vorkado (before 2377) Alternate timelines *Nazi Germany conquest of Earth }} *Nazi Germany Invasion of the United States }} * alternate reality invasion of Federation space by the Borg. (before 2370) . The borg were discribed as being "everywhere".}} * Federation-Klingon War (alternate timeline): c. 2340s – 2366 *Zahl conquest of Krenim Imperium *Klingon conques of the Romulan Empire *Xindi attempted erradication of humanity **Xindi destruction of Earth: c. 2154 **Xindi destruction of Mars, Alpha Centauri andVega colony **Xindi destruction of a Human convoi in the Mutara system: 2165 }} showed hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon empire, and while war was not mentioned, these seemed serious enough that Starfleet was forced to hand over control of Deep Space 9. Given Janeway's confidence, her assertion that the Borg are no longer a threat to the Federation in might have been proven in combat. The same episode also mentioned a seemingly serious conflict between Voyager and the Fen Domar. showed a future where Earth was in ruins, but did not specify if this was the result of direct conflict.}} Narada created Alternate reality * A battle between the Narada and 47 Klingon ships: 2258 * Battle of Vulcan: 2258 * Battle of Earth: 2258 Mirror Universe :note that many of these events are without clear dates * Terran Empire alien rebellion : 2150s **Battle at Tau Ceti: ca. 2155 **Unnamed battle between Terran Assault Fleet and rebels: 2155 *Hoshi Sato's coup d'etat: 2155 *Gorlan rebellion - before 2267 *Terran conquest of Bajor *Klingon-Cardassian Alliance conquest of Terran Empire *Terran Rebellion: 2370s ** Battle of Terok Nor (mirror universe): 2372 Other and unsure *The holoprogram The Massacre of Ferris VI might be based on a real event. *It's unclear if the Hirogen's Klingon simulation was based on a real incident. *Most Species assimilated by the Borg were presumably at least briefly in conflict with them. See also *Diplomacy and law *Government and politics *History de:Krieg ja:戦史 nl:Militaire conflicten Category:Lists Category:Conflicts Category:History